


In Faith We Trust

by theriacs



Series: A Matter of Perspective [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriacs/pseuds/theriacs
Summary: Even gods need their believers.





	In Faith We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I like the darker parts of Kara. Follow up to Steady Heart, Steady Hands from Kara's POV.

She walks among gods.

With eyes like stars and lips like solar flares, Kara dims her light and dulls her strength to live in the mortal world. It's not enough.

It shouldn't have to be.

She is a god.

Gods can be good, benevolent, and provide.

But they are imperfect.

And they can be selfish.

As red kryptonite dangles her pride in front of her face on crystalline strings, Kara refuses to call Alex her _sister_. They are nothing alike. Kara is a child of the stars while Alex is a legacy of dust and dirt. _Sisters?_ The word tastes of bitterness and blasphemy on her tongue. It curls her lips into a snarl as she presses Alex up against a wall.

Kara is unstoppable—power and strength that forces lesser beings into submission.

Not Alex.

Never Alex.

Alex with her big brown eyes lined with hurt but faith carried in her heart. Alex who is more concerned about Kara’s fall from grace than the fire in her eyes. Alex who wields her fear as a blade and wears her devotion as armor.

Even in her darkest moments, it's the light inside Alex that guides her back home. In Alex, her power and rage finds wisdom and clarity. She finds an unflinching conviction. She finds forgiveness.

Kara is humbled.

Her duty is to the world. Alex is the reason she loves it.

Alex’s faith is all she needs.

Her hands are whispered prayers over Kara’s skin. They are promises Alex will not live long enough to keep.

Her tongue licks fire down Kara’s neck. It lights flickering candle flames.

Her lips worship with reverence between Kara’s thighs. They sing psalms and hallelujah until Kara reaches the sky.

Her sacrifices at the alter are the seeds of her future. It breaks Kara to know Alex will offer her soul.

In a city of a thousand prayers pleading for a savior—that tear her in a dozen different directions at once to fulfill—Kara hears the steady sound of Alex’s heart. It anchors her to the mortal realm, drums the beat to a relentless march. Alex would lay down her life on the battlefield for the ones she loves. She stands as David against a swarm of Goliaths, even when it's only her arm she has in a sling.

Time and space twisted for them to meet. Kara will not let them take Alex away.

Kara doesn't need a martyr.

She needs a believer.

It’s Kara who looks at her with eyes like worship. She touches Alex with reverence and quietly vows protection as she carries Alex’s world on her shoulders. Altus bends in agony because he does not know the love that Kara does. He has never fought as hard or flown as fast or loved so fierce. Alex’s world is not a burden to her. She carries it like an honor, a precious gift wrapped in purpose. She loves her city of lights.

She loves this world.

She loves Alex.

 

 


End file.
